gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Night Slam Masters
Saturday Night Slam Masters is the sixth game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps VS. Episode * Game information The original Slam Masters plays like a traditional wrestling game, only the game used a view similar to that commonly used in the fighting game genre. The game uses a three button configuration (grab, attack, and jump). Each character has two special attacks: a non-grappling technique and a finisher. When an opponent's life meter is depleted, he must either be pinned for a three-count or forced to submit. Defeating all of the other wrestlers results in winning the championship belt, which must then be defended against the entire roster. There are two game modes: Single Match, where the player fights in a series one-on-one matches against the CPU; and Team Battle Royale, where the player and another partner (controlled by another player or by the CPU) competes in a series of two-on-two matches. The game can be played by up to four players. The game features a playable roster of ten wrestlers. Only eight of the wrestlers are selectable in the Single Match mode. The remaining two: Jumbo and Scorpion, are non-playable boss characters in Single Match and selectable only in Team Battle Royale. In the English localization, Capcom changed the names of all the characters and modified much of the backstory. The English names are used in this article, followed by the original Japanese names (when they differ) in parentheses. Character selection in Saturday Night Slam Masters. From left to right in the character selection row: Jumbo Flapjack, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, The Great Oni, Titanic Tim, El Stingray, Mike "Macho" Haggar, Alexander the Grater, King Rasta Mon and The Scorpion. Biff Slamkovich (アレクセイ・ザラゾフ?, Aleksey Zalazof) The main protagonist of the series. In the Japanese version of the game, Zalazof is a Russian wrestler who trained under Haggar alongside his rival, Gunloc. No such character connection is established in the English version, although Biff makes a reference to "Comrade Zangief" in his losing quote. Alex From Street Fighter III bears a strong resemblance to Biff. He also probably was based on the American wrestler, Triple H in 1998. Gunloc (ラッキー・コルト?, Lucky Colt) In the Japanese version of the game, Colt is another apprentice of Haggar and Zalazof's rival, explaining the similar fighting styles. The English version implies that Gunloc is a relative of Guile (from Street Fighter II), a character relation that was mentioned again in the Street Fighter: The Movie arcade game where it is revealed that Gunloc is Guile's brother. He also probably was based on the American wrestler, Bob 'Hardcore' Holly in 1999. The Great Oni (ミステリアス・ブドー?, Mysterious Budo) A Japanese wrestler who dresses with a kabuki-like theme. He is apparently a rival of El Stingray. Titanic Tim (タイタン・ザ・グレート?, Titan the Great) A huge English wrestler who uses both his size and strength to intimidate his opponents. His backstory explains that he was once a tag team partner to Birdie of the Street Fighter series. Considering some details about his appearance, he probably was based on the French wrestler André the Giant. El Stingray (エル・スティンガー?, El Stinger) A Mexican luchador who amazes the crowds with his high-flying speed and techniques. He's based upon the Mexican wrestler Lizmark, who is very popular in Japan. Mike "Macho" Haggar (マイク・”マチョ”・ハガー?) Originally one of the main characters from Final Fight. The Japanese version establishes that Haggar's appearance in this game takes place before being elected as the new Mayor in Final Fight. However, the English version refers to Haggar as the "former Mayor of Metro City". His daughter, Jessica (also from Final Fight), sometimes climbs to the ring to celebrate with him when he wins a match. Alexander the Grater (シープ・ザ・ロイヤル?, Sheep the Royal) An Australian wrestler who has a merciless attitude in the ring. He resembles real-life wrestler Big Van Vader. King Rasta Mon ("ミッシングIQ" ゴメス?, "Missing IQ" Gomes) A wild jungle-like man who acts like a beast in combat. He is always accompanied by his pet monkey, Freak, who happens to be his "manager". Jumbo Flapjack (キマラ・ザ・バウンサー?, Kimala the Bouncer) A sadistic wrestler who enjoys making his opponents bleed in his time. He is the right-hand man of the Scorpion. The Scorpion (アストロ?, The Astro) The game's final boss and antagonist of the series. The appearance of this character was inspired by the legendary "luchador" Tinieblas, one of the first Mexican wrestlers to tour Japan in 1974. Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Category:Capcom Games Category:Wrestling Games Category:Game Grumps VS Games Category:Fighting Games